Too Much to Drink
by KitKatFang
Summary: A few too many drinks and a rather stupid idea later, Richter wakes up to a sore head, a sore stomach, and a rather unhappy and frightened Aster-who happens to be the cause of said stomachache. Contains -VORE-


**WARNING: ** This story contains **same-size, male, soft oral vore, unwilling prey, a drunken pred, and if you tilt your head and squint a male/male pairing, **though it's easy enough to just see them as friends, I think**.** If any of these are not to your tastes, I _strongly_ suggest that you click away now. If you don't know what vore is, take a look at my profile for more information. If you are curious, I urge you to keep an open mind and respect those of us who do like it, as we are not hurting you with our personal enjoyment of such works.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Richter or Aster**, they belong to **Namco-Bandai**. I make no money from this fanfiction, it's just to show my love for the characters in my own (warped) way. I do, however, own Avery.

**Spoiler Warning:** **Mild** spoilers for **Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World.** If you have no idea who Aster is or have no idea at all about Richter's past, then be warned about those. But it's nothing super major aside from the Aster thing.

**A/N:** Well, I've had this idea cross my mind occasionally for months, but the last few days I've just really had a desire to write this. I finally just sat myself down and wrote it all in one sitting, then proceeded to go to bed because my head was killing me and I was dead tired since it was like 4am when I finished. Not that I started until like 2am… Oh, wow, it only took like 2 hours or something, felt like it took longer. Anyway, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><em>Once again, if you do not know what <strong>VORE<strong> is, I strongly advise you to check my profile for more information._

* * *

><p>Aster glares at his roommate, watching as the redhead stumbles into bed. He sighs, then goes over and begins pulling the other's shoes off, and pulls the blankets up around him. He finds himself quite annoyed with Richter, seeing as the half-elf is drunk once again. Aster really has no idea how the half-elves are getting alcohol into the labs, but he doesn't really care too much. Richter never gets too drunk, but he does stay up later than he should and it bothers Aster a bit to have to take care of Richter on these nights. Something makes him suspect that Richter ends up talked into drinking more than he wants, though. Still, as long as it isn't interfering with their work Aster won't do more than lightly scold the half-elf. He needs whatever break he can get from the reality of being trapped down in the labs at Sybak. The blond frowns at the thought, really not liking how the half-elves are treated. Still, there isn't much he can do aside from treat them as equals since he's pretty much stuck as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Aster shakes his head as he peeks into the unused storeroom the others have started using for their drinking sessions. Richter looks like he'd rather not be there, but a drink is forced on him and he rolls his eyes but takes it. Aster pulls his head back and heads to their room to sleep. He was right, he thinks, about Richter not really wanting to drink but doing it because the others want him to. He doesn't like it, but he finds that he's glad all the same.<p>

* * *

><p>Richter smiles a bit, taking a sip from his drink. He laughs a little at a joke that someone is telling, taking another drink. He can't really remember how many he's had now, but he doesn't really care anymore. Avery just keeps handing him more when he runs out, and he can't say no anymore—not that he really wants to. It's been a while, though, and things are starting to die down.<p>

"Hey… Hey, Richter." Avery grins at the redhead, clearly pleased with something.

"Wha' d'ya want?" Richter can't really keep his words from slurring, not that he even realizes how drunk he is. He tilts his head at the other scientist, curious to hear what he has to say.

"Hey man, y'know wha' would be totally awesome? You should like… Like totally swallow Aster!"

Richter just stares at Avery, but several of the others laugh and agree that it would be pretty funny to see. After some convincing, Richter smiles and agrees that it might be kind of funny. He staggers to his feet and stumbles back to his room, the others following him. It takes him a minute to get a light on, and he grins as he sees Aster sleeping. Approaching Aster, he pulls the blanket off the human and sits down on the bed next to him.

Aster starts, blinking blearily up at the half-elf sitting beside him. "Wha…? Richter…?" He sits up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and frowns a bit at the sight of the others in the room, too. "What's going on?"

Richter's only response is to clumsily tug the blond's shirt over his head, and pull Aster into his lap. He ignores the startled look on Aster's face, and proceeds to stuff the boy's head into his mouth. He finds Aster's taste quite pleasing, and licks the face of the squirming blond. He grips Aster's arms tightly, pinning them to the human's side, and swallows. Wrapping his lips around the younger male's shoulders he takes another powerful gulp, using his grip on Aster to push more and more of the boy into his mouth.

Aster has no idea what's going on or how this is even possible, but he's scared. He's more frightened than he's ever been in his life, and he struggles. All he knows is that if he doesn't make this stop, and soon, he's going to die a rather unpleasant death. He squirms, but Richter's grip is too strong. He yells for the half-elf to stop, to let him go, but his cries are unanswered save for another powerful movement of the muscles around him, pushing him further down. His head is abruptly forced into Richter's stomach and he gags at the smell of alcohol overwhelming him. Aster vaguely wonders just how much Richter has had to drink to think that this was an okay thing to do, but he decides it's better to focus on trying to escape.

Richter clumsily manages to remove the blond's underwear and pants, gulping the boy's hips down. He tilts his head back, pulling the younger male's legs into his throat easily, the powerful muscles within him forcing them down. Aster is still squirming inside him, and he really enjoys the sensation. He can hear a muffled cry come from his swelling gut, but it cuts off into a coughing sound. He doesn't really pay it any mind, focusing on the wriggling feet in his mouth. With a few more quick swallows, the last of the human is deposited into his stomach, and he grins at the others.

Aster tries to call out to Richter again, but chokes as a movement of the stomach around him forces some of the alcohol into his mouth. He feels the last of his body slip in beside him, and he manages to right himself, gasping for breath. He tries to call out to Richter again, only to feel the other patting his gut. He shudders, pushing hard at the confining, fleshy walls around him. The action earns nothing more than a laugh from Richter, and another pat. Aster whimpers quietly, starting to lose hope of survival. He can't even understand _how_ this is possible. Forcing himself to focus, he thrashes again, hoping to make Richter spit him back up.

Richter grins at the feeling of movement in side him, and the others laugh as they watch his distended stomach squirming around as Aster tries to free himself. Richter burps loudly, having swallowed quite a bit of extra air along with Aster since the human had been squirming so much, and the other laugh even louder. He feels the movements inside him get more intense, and grins. But he's getting tired now, and yawns hugely. After a while the others leave, stumbling off to their own beds. Richter lays down on Aster's bed, smiling happily as he falls asleep.

Aster yelps with fright as very suddenly there's a good deal less air in the stomach with him, and he renews his struggles. The fear coursing through him doesn't let him stop, giving him seemingly endless energy. When he feels Richter shift position he thrashes more violently still, and when Richter falls asleep he panics further. If Richter is asleep, he can't spit him back out. Determined to wake the half-elf, Aster lashes out as violently as he can, punching and kicking the stomach walls. It does not good, though, and Richter remains sound asleep.

Finally, Aster slumps down, exhausted by his efforts. He whimpers softly, tears spilling from his eyes as he curls himself into a little ball. The blond sobs, terrified, but finally resigned to his fate. He shudders at the thought of what's going to happen to him, hoping that he'll pass out from the lack of air before it starts to hurt too badly. Closing his eyes, he waits. He's not sure how long it is before he can feel himself drifting off, but his last thought before he loses awareness is that it's strange how the alcohol that had been in the stomach with him has drained away, but there's no acid. It doesn't make sense, but he falls asleep before he can dwell on that further.

* * *

><p>Aster stirs slowly, blinking his eyes open to total darkness. He's confused for a few moments, wondering why he's so warm and why he's curled up on something so soft. He feels a bit sore, too, and he frowns trying to figure out what's going on. After a moment the memories of what happened the previous night return, and he starts, squirming instantly.<p>

Richter snaps awake, head pounding, and a very strange feeling inside of him. He can feel movement in his stomach, and he's confused. His eyes widen as he remembers what happened the previous night and he tries to sit up. He yelps with pain instead, tightening his stomach muscles abruptly to stop the thrashing of the human inside him, pain lancing through his belly. He whimpers quietly, wondering why he's in so much pain. He takes a few shaky breaths before weakly calling out to Aster, "A-Aster… Stop, p-please…"

Aster stops trying to move instantly, startled by the pain in Richter's voice. He feels the stomach unclench around him and shudders slightly. "R-Richter, l-let me out, please!"

Richter cringes at the fear in Aster's voice, but he knows he's not in fit shape to spit the kid back out right away. "Aster… I can't. Not right now. Just… Just give me a little bit," he groans, holding his head. "You'll… You're gonna be fine. I promise…"

Aster is very unsure of what definition Richter is using for "fine" since "sitting in a stomach awaiting digestion" really doesn't qualify as "fine" in his mind. But he pauses, frowning, as he realizes that it's morning, at least. "What time is it…?"

Richter manages to grab the small clock beside the bed and look at it, squinting to see without his glasses on. "It's almost 11 in the morning…"

Aster blinks, surprised. That makes about nine hours since Richter swallowed him. There's no way he should still be alive, he thinks. Digestion should be well underway by now, but he's completely unharmed and there's still no acid in the stomach with him. He frowns again, very confused now. "How am I even alive, Richter?"

The redhead just grunts, then mutters, "Special ability, part of how I can do this in the first place. Look, I'll explain more later, but my head is killing me… I'm sorry about this, Aster, I really am. I never meant for this to happen…"

Aster shivers slightly, then says, "I-it's alright, Richter. You just… You really scared me, Richter. I was sure I was gonna die. I…" He trails off, shuddering violently. Taking a shaky breath he finishes, "I've never b-been so sc-scared before…" He's startled as a soft rub comes from outside of the stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Aster." Richter regrets what happened very deeply, horrified at what he's done. He's never, ever wanted to frighten Aster this much. He's disgusted with himself, and promises himself that he won't ever allow this to happen again. He curls himself around his Aster-filled gut, hugging it gently. "I'm so sorry."

Aster nuzzles against the wall of the half-elf's stomach, feeling more at ease now that he realizes he's in no danger at all. After a few moments he says, "Maybe you should get something to drink… The sooner you feel better, the sooner you can let me out, right?"

Richter mumbles an agreement, then tries to get up again. He winces, making a soft sound of pain instead. "S-sorry. I can't really move so well right now, Aster."

"What's wrong, Richter?" Aster's concerned for the redhead, not wanting him to be in pain.

"You really put up a fight last night, Aster, I think you bruised my stomach pretty bad…"

Aster's eyes widen, and he quickly stammers out an apology. He feels a soft rub from the older male, and a reassurance that Richter doesn't blame him but he feels a bit guilty. Sure, he was trying to keep himself from getting killed as far as he knew, but now that he's safe he feel bad. He hesitantly begins gently rubbing the lining of the other's stomach, massaging it slowly and hoping he can help Richter feel better.

Richter makes a small sound of surprise at the sensation. After a little while, though, he begins to relax, feeling the pain slowly easing as Aster soothes the sore spots with firm but gentle rubs. Finally the half-elf is able to sit up, and he strokes his belly gently as he murmurs, "Thanks, Aster. That feels a lot better." He carefully makes his way to the bathroom, and though it hurts a bit he manages to get Aster out.

Aster blinks up at Richter, shivering now that he's out of the redhead's body. He finds himself missing the warmth of the other's stomach, but he figures he'll be just fine once he's cleaned off and dressed. He offers Richter a weak smile, glad when the other returns it.

* * *

><p>Once Aster is properly cleaned, he speaks to Richter about what happened. He's amazed when Richter explains the full extent of his abilities, expressing a hesitant curiosity about them. After a little while he cautiously asks Richter if it would be possible to swallow him again, and Richter, though surprised, says that it would be. Aster smiles at the redhead, and hugs him. "I trust you, Richter. I don't think I'd be scared this time, since I know what's going on and that I'm safe."<p>

Richter returns the hug, bewildered but happy. "I'm glad that you trust me, Aster." He glances at the clock, then says, "It's about time for lunch. I suppose we should go." He lets go of the blond, and leaves the room, glancing back and smiling as Aster follows him. Making his way to the main area where they eat, he hears the others talking. He wonders briefly how they'll react when they see Aster, but he doesn't care. He enters the area and everyone falls silent.

Avery is the first to speak, not meeting his eyes and saying, "R-Richter… I…"

Aster enters the room at that moment, smiling up at Richter and latching onto his arm. He ignores the noises of surprise from the other half-elves, grinning up at the redhead. He's going to have fun with this, he thinks. "Richter! Why'd you leave so fast? We never agreed when a good time to do that again would be!" He grins at the look of surprise that flashes across Richter's face briefly before the half-elf catches on and smiles faintly at him in return. "Is tonight okay?"

"Mmm, I don't know, Aster. You helped a lot, but my stomach still hurts. Maybe in a few days I can swallow you again." He gently pulls the human into a full hug, grinning at him and quite pleased by the confused and surprised sounds of the other researchers. He laughs softly at the little pout that appears on the younger male's face. "But I'm glad you trust me enough to want it to be tonight, Aster."

Aster just smiles up at him in response.


End file.
